


Because of a Banana

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest, banana, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey lures Leo to his room using a banana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of a Banana

Leo walked into the lair having just returned from a run in the sewers. It may have been closing in on midnight but Leo didn’t feel tired just yet. Deciding that maybe a cup of chamomile tea might help him relax and settle him enough to go to bed Leo made his way towards the kitchen.

The problem with Leo’s plan came the moment he stepped over the threshold from the living room into the kitchen. One moment he was standing upright walking just fine and the next he was flat on his back with no idea how he had gotten there.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it against the floor, Leo looked around to see what had caused him to take a fall. With everything else in the room appearing normal Leo’s eyes were drawn to a banana peel laying innocently by his feet in the middle of the floor.

Probably Mikey, Leo thought as he looked at the banana peel. Leo tipped his head to the side suddenly when he heard a faint giggling coming from the upper level of the lair where the bedrooms were. Definitely Mikey, Leo amended.

Picking himself up, Leo grabbed the banana peel off the floor and made his way over to the trashcan. Just before he dropped the peel into the trash an idea struck him. Mikey may have been the prankster of the family but even he knew that he pranked Leo at his own risk.

A wide grin spread across Leo’s face as he let the peel fall into the trash. Suddenly Leo wasn’t too interested in trying to fall asleep anymore. Grabbing a new banana off of the counter Leo used all of the stealth that he had developed over years of ninja training to sneak silently upstairs without being detected.

Standing against the railing that overlooked the living room stood Mikey trying to see where Leo had gone. Quietly Leo placed the banana in his belt so he would have both hands free and snuck up behind Mikey.

Quickly Leo’s arms shot out with no warning. One of them wrapped around Mikey’s waist and the other moved to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t wake anyone else up. As soon as he had a good hold on his younger brother Leo dragged him back into the younger’s room and tossed him onto the bed.

Mikey landed on his back on his bed with his limbs splayed out in order to try and keep some semblance of balance. Before Mikey could sit up and get his bearings Leo was by his side pressing him back down onto the bed.

“Hey bro,” Mikey smiled up at his older brother.

“Hey Mikey,” Leo said back to him. “You’ve been pretty busy tonight.”

Slowly Leo pulled the banana out of his belt and brought it up to where Mikey could see it and rested it against his lower plastron. “May I offer you a delicious banana?” Leo asked with a leer as he leaned over his younger brother.

Mikey gulped at the look on Leo’s face. “But I’m supposed to be on a low carb diet,” Mikey quipped.

“Hmm,” Leo hummed. “That didn’t seem to stop you from eating a banana earlier and leaving the peel for me to slip on now did it?”

As Leo spoke he slowly rubbed the banana against Mikey’s slit in a teasing manner. Mikey moaned lowly as he tried to conceal the fact that his member was slowly beginning to harden under Leo’s ministrations.

“How was I supposed to know that you would trip on the peel?” Mikey asked. “You’re like the best ninja in the family. Shouldn’t the great Leonardo have been able to keep his balance battling against a mere banana peel?”

Leo’s eyes widened for a moment before leaning down and capturing Mikey’s mouth with his own to shut him up. Tossing the banana away Leo used his thumb to press down on the bulge in Mikey’s lower plastron bringing his dick into out into the open.

Removing his mouth Leo gave Mikey’s cock a few preliminary pumps to get it to fully harden. Moving so that he was now seated on the bed Leo slipped in between Mikey’s legs. Leo continued stroking Mikey’s penis with one hand, thumbing the head every time he got to the top, while the other slid down between Mikey’s legs and started playing with his tail.

When Leo pinched the tip of his tail Mikey’s hips jerked up suddenly and he let out a loud moan.

“Like that?” Leo teased as his hand moved up the tail to play at Mikey’s entrance. His grin grew even wider when his finger slid right inside. “Already prepped. How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Ever since you left the lair to go for a run,” Mikey groaned as he thrust against Leo’s finger in order to drive it deeper. “Please Leo. I can’t wait any more. I need you now.”

Pulling his finger out Leo let his own dick drop down and lined it up with Mikey’s entrance and slowly slid in until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Just as slowly Leo pulled back out until only the head of his dick remained inside. Slamming back inside Leo hit Mikey’s prostate dead on making him see stars.

“Do that again Leo.”

Leo kept up his fast pace while jerking Mikey off. They were both fast approaching climax and Leo’s steady rhythm began to falter into an almost frantic pace. They both hit their peak at the same time and Leo clamped his mouth down over Mikey’s to capture his cry of release. With a few final thrusts Leo collapsed next to Mikey panting.

Mikey rolled over so that he was cuddled into Leo’s side and kissed him on the cheek. “I honestly didn’t expect you to fall on the banana peel,” Mikey whispered. “I just thought that you would see it and blame me and come up to give me a lecture and then I’d get some nookie.”

Leo laughed at Mikey’s simple explanation. “You know, you could just ask. It’s not like I’m going to say no to you.”

“Yeah but this was a whole lot more fun,” explained Mikey. Abruptly Mikey’s stomach began to growl. “Do you remember where you threw that banana?”

Leo just laughed as he pulled Mikey closer as sleep finally began to claim him and drag him down into dreamland.


End file.
